


Her Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Crow; Brandon Lee [3]
Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Aftermath, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, One Word Prompt Meme, Post-Movie: The Crow (1994), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: After the battle between Eric and Top Dollar on the rooftop of the abandoned church, Sarah wonders..





	Her Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [GoodTimeTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTimeTonight/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Miramax Pictures own the 1994 film The Crow. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Her Thoughts**

Too much blood. Too much death.

And Sarah was all alone, with waking nightmares chasing her down the empty streets. She was shriveling up inside from loneliness and fear and there wasn’t a goshdarn thing she could do about it. She couldn’t stop the corrosive memories — the way Top Dollar had touched her, the deadly promise in Myca’s eyes, Grange’s implacable hands. And it didn’t help a bit to know that they were dead now and couldn’t hurt her.

But they had hurt her, she realized shakily. Somehow, they’d wounded her so badly, she knew she would never get well again. They’d wanted to kill her... and worse. And they’d nearly done it, too. If it hadn’t been for Eric... if he hadn’t come, would they have left, taking her with them? 

She knew the answer to that. Of course they would’ve. And, if Top Dollar had finished off Eric on the roof, he would’ve pulled her up and taken her then too; she’d seen it in his eyes. And what Skank had tried to do to her in the alley (if he hadn’t heard T-Bird’s whistling for him to stop when he did) would have been nothing compared to what they would’ve done to her.

It was too horrible to think about, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She’d heard that sometimes, when a mouse is lucky enough to escape from a cat, it dies anyway, from shock, or heart failure — just plain scared to death.

Now, she felt like that mouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
